


Love Is A Battlefield

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta!Thomas, Beta/Omega, Biting, Confusion, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Omega!Robert, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, dubious ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: The German and the Polish National Team have played a friendly game in Warsaw. Thomas Müller wants to visit his mate Robert Lewandowski in his hotel room, but gets stuck in an elevator together with Kuba instead, the man who still loves Robert and who still considers Robert his Omega, even though Robert and Thomas are mated...The title is a the title from the song 'Love is a battlefield' from the singer Pat Benatar.





	Love Is A Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dream That Became a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331483) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> This is entirely and totally and absolutely your fault, my dear Janie94. See what you're doing to me?! You're so to blame for this here, I can't even tell you. I wrote this while you wrote Deep Waters, I only needed longer to finish it because of some family issues. I hope that you will have a proper bad conscience for what you've done to me, making me ship Kuba and Thomas and writing drama stories that are normally only your kind of things!!??  
> Honestly, you are really to blame for this! I hope you will enjoy it, my dear. ;-*

“Fuck, stupid damn alarm button! Just work finally, will you?!”

Thomas watched the blond Pole hit the button for the umpteenth time without any visible success, pressing himself against the opposite wall of the small elevator cabin when Kuba started to pace up and down again like an angry big cat trapped in a far too small cage.

“It's obvious that it doesn't work, and you will only do more damage to it if you don't stop hitting it with your fist, Blaszczykowski,” he said, grateful that the small slit that had opened between the two elevator doors after their unexpected drive downwards into the second basement of the hotel at least provided them with enough fresh air. The light falling through the opening was dim but bright enough to not leave them in complete darkness, and Thomas swallowed when the older man hissed angrily at him, his white teeth shimmering dangerously in their gloomy trap.

“This is all your fault, Müller!” the bulky defender growled, and the younger blond lifted his chin in defiance. “I can't see why you and me being stuck together in the elevator of a Polish hotel is my fault, Blaszczykowski,” he gave back as calmly and quietly as possible, not willing to take the blame for the malfunctioning electrics of the rather old elevator.

The German and the Polish National Team had played a friendly game in Warsaw, and it was understandable that Thomas wanted to see his mate Robert afterwards, wasn't it? The two teams staying in the same hotel had made it easy for Thomas to sneak out of his own room on the second floor to visit Robert in his room on the fifth floor when the other players had finally called it a night, and it really wasn't his fault that Jakub Blaszczykowski had wanted to use the same elevator, crashing together with him in the second basement instead. Nothing was working, even not the alarm button, and it would take a rather long time until someone would miss them.

Thomas had wanted to surprise his mate and therefore hadn't told him that he wanted to visit him later, and Kuba had a room on his own like Robert and wouldn't get missed by a possible room partner either.

“Everything is your fault, Müller!” the Pole snarled, turning around with balled fists to glare at his opponent and rival, and Thomas flinched back with a sudden bout of fear when he saw Kuba's clear blue eyes spitting angry red fire at him. He had thought that the redness in the Alpha's eyes he had noticed earlier just came from the gloomy light, but now he realized that this couldn't be the reason, because the red had increased visibly over the past minutes, and Thomas' Beta sense of smell might be duller than the sense of smell of Alphas and Omegas, but it was sensitive enough to detect the change and the heavy note of an Alpha going into rut without any doubts.

“And you're thinking this exactly why, Kuba?” Thomas licked his lips, hoping that his question would distract the distressed Alpha from his state until someone would come to free them.

“Robert would still be mine if you hadn't taken him away from me!” The older man looked so heartbroken for a split second that Thomas' throat clenched with pity and regret. The blond Alpha stared accusingly at the pink bite mark on Thomas' neck, baring his teeth again, and Thomas instinctively raised his hand to cover his neck with it.

The strong smell of the Alpha filled the small cabin, and Thomas felt himself react to it against his will. “Robert left you long before he became my mate, Jakub, and you know that,” the younger Beta said as friendly as possible, “it was your behavior that deterred him away.”

Kuba howled at this calm and true statement, hammering with both fists against the wall of the elevator. “He was mine, Thomas, he was my Omega until you came along! Everything I did I did only to protect him like it was my right to do as his Alpha!”

Thomas sighed, reaching out with his hand to touch the other footballer, but he drew it back again, sensing that it would only upset him more than he already was.

Kuba was right that Robert Lewandowski had once been his Omega, but things hadn't worked out between them even though both men loved each other with almost desperate passion. The handsome striker with the dark hair and the deep blue eyes might be an Omega, but he was the most defiant and strong-willed Omega Thomas had ever met; and Kuba's bossy and overbearing demeanor and his inability to give his beautiful Omega the space and freedom he needed to breathe and be his true self had let them drift apart more and more until Robert had finally broken up with the only Alpha he had ever loved.

Thomas had been there for him to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart and soul, first as his friend only, never demanding more than the confused and heartbroken Omega could give him. Finally, after two years of patient and unobtrusive courting, Robert had become his lover and then his mate.

The younger man knew that Robert still loved Kuba deeply, that he would never stop loving him and that Kuba would always be his Alpha, no matter what had happened between them. But the blond Münchner had made his peace with that a long time ago. His Beta nature allowed him to accept Robert's feelings for his Alpha, and he knew that only he could give the strong Omega what he needed to be fulfilled, letting him be the dominant and strong partner in their relationship Robert needed to be once in a while and granting him to be in control of his life and the one in charge like the striker demanded it from his mate.

Kuba's biggest strength was his biggest weakness at the same time, he was like an unyielding wall, unable to surrender to the man he loved and make compromises at least partly, and this was something Robert Lewandowski couldn't deal with in the long run.

“You are still his Alpha, Jakub, and Robert will always be your Omega,” he said at last when silence stretched between them, slowly gliding down at the wall where he had stood, feeling tired and exhausted after the long day and the straining match. His team had won against Kuba's and Robert's, and the Pole's anger and disappointment about their loss seemed to boost his rut. The older man looked down at him with red eyes, slumping his shoulders when his eyes fell on the faint red bite mark on Thomas' neck again. “But he chose you to be his mate,” was all he said, his voice shallow and carefully controlled now.

Thomas only nodded, wishing to find a way to help the Alpha, Kuba's pain hurting him more than he had thought it possible.

Kuba was sweating and breathing harshly with the force of his instincts and his painful desire, and he curled himself up at the other side of the elevator with his head buried in his arms, shivers wrecking his body every other second.

Thomas closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool metal of the wall, uttering silent prayers for someone to come to them and rescue them before it got worse than it already was, but no one seemed to hear his prayers, and the blond Beta fell asleep after a while, Kuba's deep red eyes following him into his restless slumber of exhaustion.

 

***

 

Thomas woke up to the sounds of pained groans about half an hour later, blinking against the dizziness clouding his mind.

The bulky Pole lay on the hard floor of the elevator writhing in pain, sweat streaming over his flushed face. The strong smell of his rut filling the small cabin was overwhelming, and the red drops trickling out of his nose made Thomas gasp out in dismay.

It was obviously much worse than he had feared, and the Beta couldn't hear any sound coming from outside the elevator which would have been a sign that anyone wanting to help was on their way to them.

Thomas didn't know why Kuba's rut progressed that fast, but he suspected that it was because of the Alpha having spent the last couple of days in close company to the Omega he still considered his with every fiber of his being and Kuba being trapped in the small elevator cabin with the mate of the man he loved so much.

The Beta was surprised that Kuba hadn't tried to jump him so far, and he really had to admire the Pole's astonishing self-control. But Kuba was in danger to get seriously sick or even die here if they had to spent the entire night in this damn lift, and Thomas simply couldn't let this happen.

The younger one crawled closer to the spot where Kuba was writhing in his feverish dreams, cautiously touching his shoulder. Maybe Robert's faint scent still lingering on him from their hugs earlier would be enough to help Jakub, even though Thomas doubted that.

The blond Pole jerked away from him with a warning snarl, but Thomas didn't draw back although Kuba's musky scent had gotten a sickening note.

“Get away from me, Beta!” the Alpha growled deep in his throat, his eyes that red that the clear blue wasn't visible any longer at all.

Thomas swallowed, reaching out for the older footballer. “Please let me help you, Jakub. You won't make it through such a forceful rut all by yourself, and no one seems to miss us so far.”

“You're a Beta, not an Omega, you can't help me. Nor that I would let you of all people help me. You stole my Omega from me!” Kuba robbed to the other side of the elevator, but Thomas followed him with grim determination.

“I didn't steal Robert from you, he left you long before he became my mate. Stop being heroic and childish, Jakub Blaszczykowski. I won't let you die here because of your silly pride and your annoying stubbornness.”

“Robert will hate you for cheating on him!” Kuba spat out, but his nostrils flared when he took in Thomas' scent, which had changed in the meantime as well. The Münchner didn't know whether it was the Alpha's forceful rut and his overwhelming presence that made his whole body tingle with desire, the fact that Kuba was still Robert's Alpha, the Alpha of the mate Thomas loved more than anything, or perhaps his own long suppressed desire and attraction for the older man he had felt ever since he had talked to him for the first time, back then when Kuba had told him to stay away from Robert Lewandowski. It was clear to see that Jakub could smell his desire as well, and that it boosted his own and made it harder and harder for him to keep his self-control and stay away from the other man with every second that passed.

“He would hate me if I let his Alpha die instead of helping you, Kuba, and you know that. We are trapped in this damn elevator, and I am the only one who can help you. Robert would never accuse me of having cheated on him just because I made sure that you will stay alive.” Thomas crept closer until they were almost touching, and Kuba closed his eyes, pain flickering over his flushed features.

“I can't do that, Thomas. I would never forgive myself if I hurt the mate of my Omega,” he whispered hoarsely, screwing his face when another wave of heat and desire shook his body.

“I might be only a Beta, but I am stronger than I look like. You won't hurt me, Jakub.”

“You can't know for sure.” Kuba desperately tried to prolong the inevitable.

“But I do know that you won't hurt me, at least not if we don't wait any longer.” Thomas rose to his feet, pulling the trembling Alpha with him. The younger man made short work of his tee and his sweatpants and briefs, hoping that help wouldn't come now of all times.

He blushed under Kuba's intensive stare, but this wasn't the right time to act shy or become self-conscious. Kuba's jaw worked, and he pushed Thomas' hands to the side when he tried to reach out for him, ripping his shirt from his broad torso with a snarl. It was Thomas' turn to shiver when he took in the sight of pure and utter maleness, the landscape of Kuba's upper body stunning him into breathless adoration.

The Alpha had obviously lost his reservations and doubts, or maybe just lost the last shreds of his self-control, because he now pushed Thomas against the wall of the elevator with another growl, taking his knees in a steel-hard grip to pull the Beta's legs around his waist, shoving his shorts down to free his impressive Alpha cock.

Thomas' throat went dry when he risked a look at Jakub's erect member, and he almost lost his courage at the big size Kuba called his own. The blond Münchner bottomed for Robert on a regular basis, and Robert was impressively built for an Omega, but it normally happened in a bed and with time and careful preparation and enough lube to make it easy for his mate to take him.

Thomas had never found himself trapped in a gloomy elevator, sandwiched between an unyielding metal wall and an aroused and snarling Alpha in rut, and he feared that Jakub would forget his reason and just ram himself into him. The blond Pole hated him because he thought that Thomas had stolen his mate from him, and this was his chance to take revenge and teach Thomas his place and show him that no Beta could ever be worthy enough to be the mate of such a strong and amazing Omega like Robert Lewandowski actually was.

He went completely still in Kuba's tight embrace, and the two men just stared at each other for several seconds, watching one another closely. Kuba finally made a strange sound deep in his throat that reminded Thomas of the purr of a big cat, spitting onto his fingers and pushing them between his butt cheeks almost grimly.

It burned pretty much because the Alpha used two fingers to open him up right from the start, but Thomas didn't object, just inhaled and exhaled to relax and loosen up as best as he could, the throbbing hardness poking against his private parts a clear sign that going slow and being considerate was nothing Kuba could do in his state.

The Beta had never thought that he could ever desire anybody else than Robert, but he had to admit that he had been wrong with that, because he did desire Jakub, his body trembling with the need to be taken by the powerful Alpha.

Kuba sniffed on his throat and his hair, burying his nose in the warm crook of Thomas' shoulder as he prepared him hastily and impatiently, but with more tenderness than the younger man had awaited to get from the Alpha.

“You smell of him, Thomas, I can smell my Omega on you.”

Kuba's voice sounded so broken, and Thomas tightened his arms around him and tilted his head to the side, shivering when the Pole licked eagerly at his salty skin. “Yes, I know, Jakub, I'm sorry. He's still your Omega, will always be...”

What else could he say? He nuzzled Kuba's face with his nose, inhaling greedily his musky scent as if he hoped to find some traces of Robert's scent left on the Alpha after all the years they had spent apart, but Robert and Kuba had always kept several meters between themselves during the match, and all Thomas could smell was the heavy scent of a powerful Alpha in rut, a scent that shouldn't be as tempting and appealing as it actually was.

Thomas drew back to look at him when he judged himself be ready to take Kuba in without being split into two halves with the first thrust, gifting the Pole returning his gaze a shaky smile. “Take me, Alpha, make me feel what Robert felt when you took him.”

He knew that his words were pretty risky, the broadly built footballer trembled and shivered with the pain of his rut and his desire, and challenging him like this could well end in a terrible disaster, but the words had slipped from his lips before he had even realized what he was saying.

“You're not an Omega, you can never understand how an Omega feels when his Alpha takes him.” Kuba sounded more wistful than scornful like he had most likely intended to sound, and Thomas pulled at his head and pressed his lips onto Jakub's in the same moment the older man entered him with a powerful thrust that made him groan and gasp into the other one's mouth.

“But I can at least try it,” he whispered huskily, digging his nails into Kuba's scalp to keep his head in place as he deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue deep into the Alpha's mouth. Betas didn't have the same strong urge to dominate and possess, but Betas also weren't as submissive as Omegas usually were – other Omegas than Robert at least – and Thomas wasn't going to submit to Jakub just like that without at least trying to keep some control.

The Alpha growled annoyed but didn't really fight against Thomas when the Münchner claimed his mouth, exploring it thoroughly and eagerly, and his hands on his back took most of the impact of Jakub's powerful thrusts when he shoved him against the wall again and again. Jakub felt so big inside him, the rock-hard shaft stretching him to his very limits, the spit Kuba had used as lube not enough to take the edge out of the burning completely.

For the tiniest moment, Thomas regretted that he wasn't an Omega like Robert, that his body didn't produce the wetness that would have made their coupling easier and much more pleasurable, but his own dick was throbbing and twitching, and Kuba's desire, his growls and grunts and his hot lips on his own pushed him relentlessly towards the edge of a forceful orgasm.

The younger man wondered briefly about Jakub's astonishing stamina, his rut must be painful and demand release, but Kuba was apparently determined not to just quench the fire blazing in his veins only, but also to make this as good as possible for Thomas under the given circumstances. He could feel the Pole watching him while they kissed, and when Thomas opened his eyes to return his gaze, the only thing he could see in the older one's eyes was amazement about Thomas being willing to do that for him, amazement and gratitude together with another emotion the Beta couldn't really detect for sure.

“I'm sorry,” whispered Kuba hoarsely, and Thomas pulled his head close again. “Don't be, Jakub. It's not your fault. I want to do this for you. You're Robert's Alpha, I could never let you suffer like this.”

Kuba silenced him with his lips as if he didn't want to hear his words, and his thrusts became more powerful and much faster, the fire in his veins too hot and too strong to fight against it any longer. Thomas groaned every time the Alpha rammed himself into his tight channel, his walls clenching desperately around the intruder possessing him like Thomas had never been possessed before, even not by his mate Robert.

His neglected cock rubbed against Kuba's hard abs with every move, and the tip of his long Alpha manhood hit his prostate until all Thomas wanted to do was scream with painful desire.

“Take me, fill me, knot me, Alpha! Claim me and make me yours like you have done it with my mate!”

Thomas flinched when he heard himself speak, his husky words spilling from his lips when he felt his climax approach.

Kuba roared, tearing his lips away from Thomas' mouth to push his head to the side and latch on his neck right where the man both of them loved so much had left his claim on the Münchner, growling and snarling and roaring when the Omega's alluring scent filled his nose again, reminding him that the Beta shaking in his arms was his rival because he had what he himself craved for so badly: Robert Lewandowski's love and his willing surrender.

Sharp teeth grazing his vulnerable throat pushed Thomas over the edge without warning, his own desire too strong to fight against it. The blond Münchner cried out and arched his back from the hard wall, waves of raw and pure ecstasy making him shudder and shake in Kuba's broad arms.

It went on for what felt like forever, his exploding cock shooting stripes of creamy-white pleasure between their connected bodies. The Beta was vaguely aware that Kuba tried to pull away just when he reached his own height, but Thomas clung to him with everything he had, digging his heels into Kuba's ass to keep him in place.

“Don't pull away, I want your knot, I want to feel what Robert felt when you were together! I don't care if it hurts!” Thomas hardly recognized his own voice, his words sending the Alpha over the edge of his own climax. The blond Beta felt hot spurts spilling against his cramping walls, and he screamed when Kuba's big knot swelled inside him. He felt like bursting and exploding, and his vision went white when more jets followed the first ones, filling him with the Alpha's claim. There was a pressure on his throat that made it hard for him to breathe, sharp pain and warm wetness. The pain boosted his own pleasure to new levels, the pressure on his neck an echo of the pressure of Kuba's knot in his quivering passage.

Thomas felt like flying and falling at the same time and then, everything went black for a rather long time.

 

***

 

“Thomas, wake up! Jakub get the fuck away from my mate! Thomas, what did he do to you? Thomas?! Wake up!!”

Thomas groaned when he felt someone shaking him, and he groaned again when the bright light of the elevator lamp now functioning again stung in his eyes.

“Robert, is that you?” he groaned blinking, struggling upright into a somewhat sitting position. The room started to spin around him, and the blond Beta closed his eyes when a sudden bout of nausea and dizziness threatened to overwhelm him.

“Yes, it's me. I searched for you, but you weren't in your room. It took the hotel staff a rather long time to get the elevator working again. What happened to you? Why are Jakub and you naked, and why is his scent all over you, Thomas?”

Thomas opened his eyes again, slowly turning his head to look at the older Pole leaning against the elevator wall beside him. Kuba's eyes flickered back and forth between Robert and him, and the dark-haired striker hissed when the Alpha opened his mouth and tried to speak.

“I didn't ask you, Jakub Blaszczykowski, I asked my mate. Shut your damn mouth if you don't want to get into trouble! If you hurt him, if you hurt my mate, then I swear that I will make you pay for it!”

Kuba licked over his bitten lips and nodded almost subdued, his still red eyes shining with adoration for his Omega.

Thomas sighed and focused his attention back on his upset mate. “We were stuck in the elevator, Robert. Jakub went into rut, and it got worse rather quickly. He would have become severely sick, maybe even have died if I hadn't helped him. Jakub didn't hurt me, he could never do that.”

Robert narrowed his eyes, his gaze traveling to Thomas' neck. “I see. But why is your neck bleeding then, Thomas?”

“My neck?” Thomas hadn't noticed the throbbing on his throat right where Robert's bite mark was, and he flinched when he touched it with his fingers, staring in dismay at the red blood coating his fingertips.

“I don't know what happened, Robert, I can't remember it.”

The dark-haired Omega growled deep in his throat, baring his teeth at the Alpha watching them silently.

“But I know what happened, Thomas. He bit you! He has left his claim upon you! He bit you while he took you, and now you're wearing his mating bite! Jakub has marked you as his mate, Thomas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, dubious ending. Feedback is love and what keeps me motivated to write and post. It will depend on the kudos and comments this part will get whether or not I will write a sequel to this fic and solve the 'mess' Thomas, Kuba and Robert have made. <33


End file.
